


Let Our Scars Fall In Love

by teenglader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Short One Shot, Study Date, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenglader/pseuds/teenglader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deeply in my mind I have a thought that's been there for a long time – I can love him. </p><p>[I'll probably post more Stydia one shots here]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Our Scars Fall In Love

 

LYDIA

 

_Should this be the last thing I see_

_I want you to know it's enough for me_

_'Couse all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 

Deeply in my mind I have a thought that's been there for a long time – _I can love him._

Then why am I pushing it away, hiding it, burying it inside my chest? We can be together and there's no need to find a reason not to be. Stiles's fingers played with my hair. Usually, I don't like when people touch my hair, but he does it with caution and such gentleness it makes my body shudder.

We decided to study for our Chemistry final together, since both of us had a hard time concentrating on lectures. We both trapped ourselves inside our own minds and became slaves of our own thoughts. Not that losing Allison was only a big loss for me, Stiles lost someone too. We all did.

All I am sure of now is this. My head resting on his lap while his fingers dance in my strawberry blond curls.

„I don't need werewolf's senses to notice your heartbeat fastened.“ He spoke softly. Stiles enjoyed making me feel this way, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was strange. Inside this heavy ribcage my heart bumped like a wild animal.

I lifted my head up to look at his honey-brown eyes. They were glaring back at me, exploring my features, reviling my soul. He must have noticed my cheeks heated up as he touched them, I was afraid he might stop, but Stiles didn't pull his hand away. His thumb travelled to my jaw, following the line straight up to my lips.

Neither of us understood what's going on with our feelings. One day we want to reap each others throats out, and, despite fighting the previous day, we're best friends all over again. And then there are days like this. When we're curled up, drinking tea or hot chocolate, reading, or maybe even watching a movie... It's not really important what we are doing as long as we are doing it together, forgetting about the messy, strange world outside.

Stiles smirked. I hated it, that goofy smile of his that wake up the best in me, the part that's been hidden for so long. My eyes travelled to his lips while his thumb rested on my. His touch made me shiver. ''Lydia,'' He whispared my name.

''Yes?'' I breathed out.

''Can I kiss you?''

This was Stiles. Caring, shy boy who needed a promission to kiss a girl. This was Stiles I fell for.  Although our first years were hard, most of them I haven't even noticed him. How could I be so blind? I am only glad he is here now. That we are here together.

A happy giggle escaped my mouth. He took it as a yes, and his lips slowly touched mine.

I will tell you how Stiles Stilinski tastes and feels like: heaven.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one I can keep posting? Hope you enjoyed it :)  
> It's written in the first person because this was part of my original work but I gave up on that so I just turned it into Stydia oneshot


End file.
